For the Archer made him obsessed
by Raven Blanchard
Summary: Boreas shows up in Amelia's room to tell her something very important. Something that, if kept unknown, would drive him crazy with desire.


Boreas, The Northern Wind

**~~Well, here's my first official fanfic. Not that I never wrote before, I just never published anything. Go easy on me, okay?**  
**It all happened after the last book, Titans of Chaos. Victor had left Amelia to take care of things regarding the claim of Eros on the throne of Olympos.**  
**Which, of course, was part of the deal that Amelia, Victor, Vanity, Colin and Quentin made with the god.**

* * *

**Part I - Crimson**

I guess I was always attracted to him. Attracted to his aura of masculinity, his strength, and his scent. Ah, his scent that I could breathe in endlessly. When the Emperor of Dreams granted me a dream, how I wanted to dream of Boreas! Victor, yes, I am in love with Victor. I cannot even begin to picture a life without my sweet, brave Victor Triumph. However, even i cannot deny that my body started to ache for the touch of the Northern Wind... his cool touch that made me want to grab onto him, his conceited smile that almost told me that he knew what I was thinking, and his probing eyes that seemed to stare at every inch of my body.

_I grant you a boon, Phaethusa, daughter of the Titan Helion. I can send you phantasms of Boreas or Damnaneus, those that the voluptous desires of your loins seek..._

I wanted to shout at the dream god, _I choose Boreas, Morpheus! Boreas, oh Boreas!_ and it took me every ounce of my sanity to just say that I wanted to dream of freedom.

_Boreas._

"What is it, Miss Windrose?" a familiar voice whispered to my ear. I jumped out of my bed with surprise.

"Headmaster Boggin?" I said. "What brings you here?" I slowly gathered my composure around him. He did this a lot, showing up when I'm most vulnerable. Back with Grendel, and when I was taking a bath in a hotel. His stare landed on my breasts, which, I discovered as I followed his gaze, was somehow visible through the silk night gown I wore. My nipples were erect. I felt warmth on my cheeks and thought that I must be blushing. Lucky it was dark enough for him not to notice. I turned my back against him. "What brings you here, Headmaster?" I repeated in the toughest voice I could muster.

"The spirits of the wind told me the news. You called me." He moved closer to me until I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "Ah, could it be that you whispered my name in your slumber?" He asked with his silky voice. I could almost picture him wearing his knowing smile. I felt his eyes stare at my body. Having my back on him didn't help, it only made him notice me more. "What kind of fantasies are you dreaming, I wonder?" I shivered as his cold fingers ran through my hair. "What do I do in your dreams, Miss Windrose?"

_You kiss me in them. You shower me with kisses in my dreams. You make love to me in them. You have no idea, Boreas, no idea at all. _

Remembering that he didn't know about my dreams made me feel somehow... aroused.

"You weren't in them, Headmaster." I replied curtly. I faced him and added, "The wind spirits must have heard someone else. You will never be in my fantasies. Dreams are my only refuge, after all. I'd be doomed if you were to appear in them." I was obviously lying.

"Never, eh?" His eyes seemed amused at the fact that I'm actually facing him. I kept licking my lips because he kept staring at them. With his usual mysterious smile, he asked, "Are you willing to swear on that, Miss Windro- ah, Amelia?" He said my name as if he was tasting it, savoring it's every syllable. I found myself licking my lips again.

_I dream of you a lot, Boreas! You don't know how many times!_

"I prefer you calling me 'Miss Windrose', Headmaster. And having an oath with you seems to always put me at a disadvantage. I'd rather not have that oath, Headmaster, thank you." I said. My face was emotionless, and my voice didn't quaver. I almost convinced myself.

"Is this another one of those very few speeches you practiced in the mirror?" He chuckled. I scoffed and told him that not all things I say are rehearsed. It just made him laugh more. "There's something you need to know, Miss Windrose." he suddenly said. "I'll tell you for a price."

_Price?_

"I thought I said tha-"

"No, Miss Windrose. This is different." he said. "I was betrayed by the archer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, Miss Amelia Armstrong Windrose."

He said it with a tinge of lust in his voice.

* * *

You guys do know who the Archer is, right?... He's in the third book, i think. **The Archer is Cupid/Eros.** Y'know, the guy who can make a princess fall madly in love with a monster with "The Great Weapon"...

More to come after I get my exams over with!

Chronicles of Chaos = HELL YEAH!

^_^


End file.
